This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a stand for propping up a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 to J. A. Solheim et al discloses a golf bag with an extensible stand for supporting the golf bag in a propped up attitude. The stand is movable between an extended position and a retracted position by actuation of a toggle mechanism. The stand includes a pair of legs pivotally attached to the golf bag body adjacent its open top end. The toggle mechanism includes an actuator rod which is pivotally connected to the golf bag body and to the legs for moving the legs between their extended and retracted positions. While the stand disclosed in the Solheim et al patent operates satisfactorily, its pivoting legs and toggle mechanism add complexity to the golf bag and increase manufacturing costs.
The present invention provides a stand for use in combination with a golf bag wherein the golf bag has a generally tubular body with a longitudinal axis, a relatively rigid sidewall and an open top end. The stand includes a saddle shaped member and a leg member. The saddle shaped member is secured to the body sidewall proximate the open top end of the body, and the leg member extends from the saddle shaped member in a direction which is generally normal to the longitudinal axis of the body. Since the leg member is fixed relative to the saddle shaped member, no actuation of the leg member is required in order for the leg member to support the body in a propped up position when the golf bag is resting on the ground. The leg member has an inner end joined to the saddle shaped member, and the leg member is bifurcated so that a pair of legs are formed on an outer end thereof.